SEN NO YORU WO KOETE
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: waktuku hampir habis dan aku tak bisa mengatakannya...


Desclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurokurokarasu~chan

Karena terlalu terobsesi padanya yaitu sen o yoru wo koete, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mmembuat cerita one shot ini. Sebenarnya sudah ada author lain yang membuat sen o yoru koete. tapi saking terobsesinya aku memberanikan diri untuk mempublishnya. Ha ha ha maaf ya, author lain XD.

Ga ada kata-kata pembuka lain…silakan dinikmati, ichihime lovers.

SEN O YORU WO KOETE

SONG BY AQUA TIMEZ

_**Aisaretai demo aishou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayoute**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**_

Kupandang berbotol-botol obat di mejaku. Aku malas menyentuhnya. Tapi hanya benda-benda itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Laki-laki itu, yang sangat kucintai…Kurosaki Ichigo. Selalu kuhitung hari sajak pertama bertemu denganya, sejak pertama menyukainya.

Tapi itu hanyalah keinginan yang tak terucapkan, aku hanya wanita pengecut yang hamper kehabisan waktu. Aku akan segera mati. Terkadang aku menangis memikirkanya, benar-benar lemah. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan perasaanku, juga bahwa aku akan segera mati.

Satu hal yang pernah membuatku putus asa, yaitu ketika dia terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai seorang perempuan bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Aku memnerinya selamat, padahal hatiku remuk tak beraturan.

**Anata ga boku wa aishite iru ka aishite inaika**

**Nante koto wa mou dochi demo iinda**

**Donna ni negai nozomu ga**

**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou**

**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jujitsu dakewa**

**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

"pagi Inoue!" Ichigo menyapaku lembut.

"Pagi Kurosaki~kun!" Jawabku semangat seperti biasa. Dengan segera dia duduk di depanku.

"Wah! Kemarin aku pergi dengan Rukia ke taman bermain lho! Menyenangkan sekali!" Ucapnya semangat dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Sejenak aku terdiam,tenggorokanku seolah tersumbat mendengarnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang berseri itu, dia benar-benar bahagia…

"Selamat ya! Kurosaki~kun! Impianmu pasti akan jadi kenyataan.!" Kataku semangat dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahku.

Aku memang tak bisa mengelaknya, Kurosaki sudah menentukan pilihanya, untuk apa aku bersedih? Kurosaki akan bahagia, bahkan kebahagiaan itu melebihi ketika dia berasamaku. Aku tetaplah pecundang yang menunggu kematian menjemput. Dan hingga saat itu tiba, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu

Itulah hal yang tak bisa kuubah.

_**Sen o yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayoute**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**_

_**Kimochi o kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**_

Aku benar-benar ingin memberitaumu tentang satu hal. Tentang perasaan yang lama kupendam. Tapi bagaimana jika kau berbalik membenciku? Aku hanya ingin terus ada di sampingmu...itulah ketakutanku…dan..siapkah aku jika suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi milik Rukia?

Kau akan makin jauh dariku, sedangkan waktuku akan habis seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tak meminta apapun, aku hanya mau ada…terus ada di dekatmu…jangan gantikan posisiku dengan gadis lain

Andai saja Rukia tidak ada…semua pasti akan baik-baik saja…

Jantungku berdetak ketika aku meikirkan hal itu…kenapa aku bisa punya pikiran busuk seperti ini? Sejak kapan aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini?

Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi,…Cuma itu…yang kutakutkan

_**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne**_

_**Dakara bokutachiwa hohoemi**_

_**Iro azayakani sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte**_

_**Fuyu wo seno haru no komorei wo machi**_

_**Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka no mamoreru youni to**_

Benar aku memutuskanya, hari ini aku akan mengatakanya, tidak ada alas an lain untuk terus merasakan hal ini,..aku ingin menuntaskan segalanya.

"Inoue!" Kudengar Ichigo memanggilku. Dengan sigap aku menoleh. Wajah Ichigo tampak berseri-seri.

"Kenapa? Tampaknya kau senang sekali?" Tanya Inoue. Saat mengatakan hal itu, ada sedikit ketakutan yang menyelimutiku. Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?

"Tebak!" Katanya semangat.

"kau dapat nilai 100 saat ulangan matematika?" Jawab Inoue asal. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Kemarin aku mnyatakan cinta pada Rukia, lalu dia menerimanya! Sekarang aku sudah jadi pacar Rukia!" Jawabnya semangat.

Mataku terbelalak. Hancur sudah semuanya, kini semua telah jelas. Kurosaki tidak akan pernah menerimaku, mungkin dia akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan suka padanya. Dadaku dakit bagai jatuh ke jurang pedang. Ingin aku menagis, tapi…mana bisa aku menangis di hadapanya yang sedang berbahagia ini? Sungguh tidak pantas….

"Selamat ya! Kita rayakan yuk! Traktir aku makan!" Ucapku semangat.

Tetapi melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku merasa tidak terlalu buruk. Kami akan menjadi teman. Akupun tak mau semua itu rusak karena keinginan bodohku. Aku akan melindungi apa yang telah ada. Biarlah terus seperti ini.

_**Kita michi oi yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou name wo shite ita boku**_

_**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**_

_**Massugu ni aite wo asenai hibi wo**_

_**Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi o iyagatte**_

_**Ano hino boku wa mukizu na mama de hito aisou to shite ita**_

Kubuka mataku perlahan, ruangan ini putih, "Rumah sakit," Kataku malas. Kemarin malam kurasakan sakit di kepala, dan aku merasa ada seseorang di sampingku. Kurosaki~kun kah? Pikirku senang.

Ketika ku tengok, ternyata bukan Kurosaki~kun, tatsuki-lah orangnya. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tetapi dia malah menangis, "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti, Tatsuki~chan sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanyaku.

"3 hari…" jawabnya singkat.

3 hari, sudah 990 hari sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Tatsuki~chan..jangan beritaukan ini pada kurosaki~kun…" Kataku.

Tatsuki mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku Cuma tidak mau dia sedih…" Kataku riang.

"Ori..hime.. kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Tatsuki kaget.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki~kun kok…tapi nanti dia sedih…mana boleh begitu..nanti jika saatnya tiba, tolong bilang saja jika aku pindah mendadak." Kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau juga pikirkanlah perasaanmu! Jangan hanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain…kau juga butuh kebahagianmu sendiri!"

"Bagiku…ini sudah cukup membahagiakan kok…" jawabku.

_**Sen o yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayoute**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**_

**991 hari**

**992 hari**

**993 hari**

**994 hari**

**995 hari**

**996 hari**

**997 hari**

**998 hari**

**999 hari**

Semua akan berakhir…aku tidak pernah bertemu Kurosaki~kun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi…air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Inoue!" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku kenal suara itu. Aku segera menoleh.

"Kurosaki~kun!" Kataku tak percaya, dialah sosok laki-laki itu.

"Tatsuki bilang padaku…kenapa tidak pernah cerita? Apa kau anggap aku bukan temanmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, aku tak bisa berkata-kata, air mataku mengalir makin deras kala aku menatapnya. Kurasakan dia merengkuhku di dalam pelukanya yang hangat…begitu hangat…inilah Kurosaki~kun…

"Aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman,…sejak dulu aku selalu menyukaimu…selalu menyukaimu…"

Jantung Ichigo berdetak mendengarnya…di dekapnya Inoue makin erat…tak terpikirkan olehnya perasaan Inoue yang terluka ketika Ichigo menceritakan semua kebahagiaannya bersama Rukia.

"ma…maaf..Inoue, aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaanmu, aku gagal sebagai temanmu..,aku memang tidak berguna…"

Inoue tersenyum. "Kurosaki~kun, aku ingin lihat wajahmu…" Ichigo menampakan wajahnya. "Jangan berwajah seperti itu…" Katanya.

"Maafkan aku!" aku tidak bisa melindungimu!'

Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku sadar, aku tau semua akan berakhir hari ini…

"1000 hari aku mengenalmu, dan 1000 hari aku mencintaimu…bagiku itu kenahagiaan yang tak tergantikan…" Inoue tersenyum. "Aku senang, terima kasih…" di hari ke 1000 sejak aku mengenalmu…aku selalu mencintaimu, hanya itu yang tak berubah…

Matanya terpejam untuk selamanya, Inoue pergi…meninggalkan Ichigo.

Jantung Ichigo berdetak ketika dia merasa Inoue tak bergerak, "INOUE! INOUE! BANGUN! Hei, ini tidak mungkin kan…" di lihatnya wajah Inoue…inoue tersenyum….

Kau selalu ada di sampingku, kau teman yang berharga bagiku, kau gadis kedua setelah Rukia…posisimu tak tergantikan sebagai sahabatku, bahkan oleh Rukia sekalipun…maaf dan terima kasih untuk segalanya…

_**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**_

_**Sore wa kono sekai no ichiban suteki na kotosa**_


End file.
